


late night

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [45]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Established Relationship, Established something at least, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: „Es ist spät“, sagte eine vertraute Stimme aus Richtung der Tür. „Solltest du nicht zuhause sein und schlafen?“
Relationships: Inspector Cotta/Victor Hugenay
Series: tumblr ficlets [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Kudos: 7
Collections: Collection of Cotta/Hugenay Ficlets





	late night

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: “It’s late. Shouldn’t you be asleep?” // “Who cares about what they think?” + Cotta/Hugenay
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/633048760290787328/18-53-if-youre-still-taking-prompts)

„Es ist spät“, sagte eine vertraute Stimme aus Richtung der Tür. „Solltest du nicht zuhause sein und schlafen?“

Cotta, der die letzten Stunden bis über beide Ohren unter Papierkram vergraben verbracht hatte, schreckte auf. Sein erster Blick ging zur Uhr – es war schon fast elf. Wann war die Zeit vergangen?

Dann erst sah er vom Bildschirm auf. Victor Hugenay lehnte am Rahmen der Bürotür und lächelte ihn an.

„Solltest du dich nicht von Polizeirevieren fernhalten?“, erwiderte er betont griesgrämig, bevor er in Versuchung kommen konnte, das Lächeln zu erwidern.

Entspannt schlenderte der Kunstdieb zu ihm herüber. „Du weißt doch, meine Haftstrafe gilt als verbüßt.“ Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen. „Also, in den Fällen, in denen ich nicht freigesprochen wurde.“

Cotta rieb sich über das Gesicht, speicherte seinen Bericht und schloss das Vorgangsbearbeitungssystem.

„Ich möchte immer noch wissen, wie du das gemacht hast“, erwiderte er dann.

Inzwischen war Victor hinter ihn getreten, und Cotta schloss seufzend die Augen, als die geschickten Hände begannen, seine verspannte Nackenmuskulatur zu massieren.

„Eins kann ich dir versprechen“, raunte Victor ihm zu, und, verdammt, Cotta _liebte_ diese sanfte Stimme, „Ich habe nur einen der Polizisten, die in die Fälle verwickelt waren, verführt.“

Jetzt schlich sich das Lächeln doch auf Cottas Lippen. „Weil du dich dabei auch so anstrengen musstest, was?“

Victor lachte leise, und wenn Cotta ganz ehrlich mit sich war, war dieses Geräusch einer der Gründe gewesen, warum er Victor damals nicht direkt zur nächsten Polizeiwache gezerrt hatte. Das leise, amüsierte Lachen, und dann das vielsagende „Guten Abend, Inspektor“, als sie sich auf einem Konzert über den Weg gelaufen waren, auf das Cotta von seiner Schwester geschleppt worden war.

Alle Welt suchte nach Victor Hugenay, und Cotta begegnete ihm, weil er Caroline versprochen hatte, sie auf ein Konzert in L.A. zu begleiten.

Caroline hatte kurz zwischen ihnen hin und her gesehen, sich dann mit einer sehr dünnen Ausrede davongemacht, und der Rest war, wie man so schön sagte, Geschichte.

Die Finger gruben sich die Muskelstränge, die zu Cottas Schultern liefen, und er zuckte zusammen. „Verdammt, das tut weh“, beschwerte er sich.

Wieder lachte Victor. „Das kommt davon, wenn du immer so vor dem Bildschirm hängst“, schalt er ihn liebevoll, „Und deswegen machst du das Ding jetzt aus und kommst mit zu mir nach Hause.“

„Ja, ja“, machte Cotta, griff dann aber tatsächlich nach der Maus und fuhr den Rechner herunter. Ein paar Zeilen fehlten an dem Abschlussbericht noch, aber es reichte, wenn er das am Montag erledigte. Bis der Vorgang bei der Staatsanwaltschaft ankam und tatsächlich vor Gericht ging, würden sowieso noch Wochen oder Monate vergehen, also kam es auf ein paar Tage Verzögerung wirklich nicht an.

Langsam erhob er sich von dem unbequemen Bürostuhl, stand damit direkt neben Victor.

Weil sie sich sowieso schon so nahe waren, küsste er ihn kurz. „Hallo, überhaupt“, sagte er leise, als ihm auffiel, dass sie sich gar nicht richtig begrüßt hatten.

Dann erst bemerkte, wie müde er eigentlich war. „Ich fürchte“, ein Gähnen unterbrach ihn, „ Ich fürchte ich bin heute Abend aber nicht mehr zu viel zu gebrauchen.“

Victor lächelte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir können uns einfach eine Flasche Wein aufmachen und einen Film gucken.“ Er machte eine kleine Pause, und das Lächeln wurde spöttisch. „Bei dem du dann spätestens aus der Hälfte eingeschlafen bist.“

Kopfschüttelnd nahm Cotta seine Jacke vom Haken neben dem Aktenschrank. „Das kommt davon, wenn du immer so bemüht künstlerische französische Filme aussuchst“, warf er Victor mit einem Lachen vor.

Diese Diskussion hatten sie sicher schon ein Dutzend Mal geführt, weshalb Victor auch nur die Augen verdrehte und erwiderte: „Darf ich dich erinnern, dass ich Franzose bin?“

„Ja, sei still“, schoss Cotta zurück und küsste ihn noch einmal. Dann nickte er zur Tür. „Wollen wir dann?“

Es bedurfte keiner weiteren Aufforderung. Sie verließen das Büro, Cotta löschte das Licht und steuerte die Treppe an.

„Wir treffen uns bei deinem Wagen, ja?“, schlug Victor auffällig beiläufig vor. „Ich bezweifle, dass dein geschätzter Kollege am Eingang mich sehen sollte.“

Für eine Sekunde fragte Cotta sich, wie Victor überhaupt ins Gebäude gekommen war, beschloss dann jedoch ganz bewusst, dass er gar nicht wissen wollte, wie er sich den Zutritt ergaunert oder erschlichen hatte.

Zuerst wollte er zustimmen, es war besser, wenn ihn niemand mit einem bekannten Kunstdieb sah, doch dann griff er nach Victors Handgelenk und hielt ihn zurück.

„Ich hab keine Lust auf Versteckenspielen“, sagte er schlicht.

„Sicher, dass du das riskieren möchtest?“, hakte Victor mit einem Hauch von Besorgnis nach.

Cotta wusste, dass die Besorgnis ihm galt – schließlich hatte Victor ihn gerade erst daran erinnert, dass er selbst eigentlich nichts zu befürchten hatte – und diese Erkenntnis bestärkte ihn nur in seiner Entscheidung.

„Wen kümmert es schon, was die denken“, erklärte er mit einer betont wegwerfenden Geste, „Die können mich eh alle nicht leiden. Dann können sie sich zur Abwechslung wenigstens mal über etwas Interessantes das Maul zerreißen.“

Victor warf ihm einen langen, nachdenklichen Blick zu, dann nickte er.

Der junge Kommissar, der auf der Wache am Eingang Dienst schob, guckte tatsächlich ziemlich blöd aus der Wäsche, als Cotta an ihm vorbei aus dem Gebäude spazierte, den Arm um den berüchtigten Victor Hugenay gelegt.

Sie schafften es gerade so außer Sichtweite, bevor sie in Gelächter ausbrachen.


End file.
